


The Laufeyson Drabbles

by Somber_Resplendence



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, DarkWorld, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jötunn Loki, Loki - Freeform, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki/Sif - Freeform, Romance, Sif - Freeform, So Much Loki, Thor - Freeform, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somber_Resplendence/pseuds/Somber_Resplendence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles concerning Loki and Sif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highest Act of Treason

“You look ravishing,” Loki hissed. Sif shivered from the warmth of his breath which tickled the back of her neck. The last time she had seen him was one thousand years ago, and though a part of her loathed him, she suppressed her hatred momentarily and reluctantly addressed him out of respect for Thor, Jane, and the extremities of treason they were about to commit. 

“I’d embrace you, but I’m afraid brother has bound me. Unsurprisingly, he still cannot trust me.” The dark prince lifted his chained wrists and scowled.

“I wouldn’t trust you either,” Sif snapped before strolling off.


	2. Ships & Romance

“Pardon me while I recall a time when I saved us both from the Reaper’s grip!” Loki shouted; he never missed an opportunity to heighten the agony. 

“You reflect upon memories? How inspiring,” Sif spat. Her red lips twisted into a smirk, but it fell when Loki neared her in a growl, 

“I’d be a fool to not reflect upon our times together.”

“Now is not the time for romance,” she said.

“No?” he questioned. “That is if we live on this blasted ship. They’re firing at us, Thor!”

“I don’t need your obvious commentary, Loki!” the frustrated brother snorted.


	3. Mended Hearts Shatter with Just a Whisper

Fandral thanked her with a crooked smile and attempted to speak but lost the words and choked. Something had sparked between them years ago, and although Sif’s heart longed to be mended, she couldn’t love him. 

A low sigh filled the space between them before Fandral ran off into the darkness of the prisoner’s ward; the battle was not over. 

“Quite the warrior, aren’t you?” a voice hissed. 

Slowly, she glanced over her shoulder and caught emerald eyes gleaming from behind iron bars. 

“Loki,” she whispered. The feeling of his name upon her lips left her numb; it was intoxicating.


	4. The Trickery of Desire

“How can you tell me love is a lie, when it was you who showed me all of its possibilities?” She lowered her gaze, recollecting the memories they shared: the lustful screams in the night and the silent moments on the Bifröst. 

He fell silent. 

“A Prince once told me that eyes are like windows to the soul, revealing ones deepest desires. Enlighten me and reminisce. What do you see when you look into mine?”

He drowned in the memories, temporarily, for immediately, the knowledge of her absence seared him. “This creature can freeze your heart, Sif, this Frost Giant.”


	5. I Regret Nothing

“Had my plans not have been interrupted, I would be King,” said Loki, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. 

“Interrupted by Thor?” Sif asked. Agonized by his brother’s name, Loki slammed his fists upon the bars that separated her world from his. 

“Never mention that name to me!” he shouted. 

“I see you haven’t changed, how disappointing.” 

Fists still resting upon the rusted bars, Loki lifted his eyes to her, focusing on her dark hair, hazel eyes, and plump lips. 

“Was it really what you wanted, Loki?” she asked, foolishly hoping his incarceration had changed his tormented heart. 

“I regret nothing.”


	6. Painted in Emeralds

Feeling uneasy over the situation at hand, Sif let her eyes wander past rambunctious warriors, and fixed her gaze upon a quiet, thin man. He was painfully noticeable as he sat in dead silence, picking at his food in disgust; ink black hair was slicked back, a few strands falling before his pale, angular face.

However, before she could consult her husband, Thor, over the man painted in emeralds, he lifted his eyes to her, causing her to stifle a breath and turn away. And when she had gathered enough courage to meet his gaze again, she found him gone.


	7. The Dark Fantasy

His emeralds lingered on her, watching her every move and studying her every breath. He noticed how her panic-stricken eyes flickered towards the window. He knew her plan. And when she glanced at the window again, he leaned into her. 

“Don’t think I’ll make it that easy,” he hissed. 

Glaring at him, she let her nerves take over her body as he removed his emerald cloak, arm braces, and chest plate. The sound of chain mail crashing to the floor shook her. He had been equipped for a battle, for a war; he was something out of her darkest fantasies.


	8. I’ll be Your Seeker Should You Choose to Hide

Cuffed and chained, Loki was pulled into the King’s main hall by his brute brother, Thor. The King sighed, and Thor bowed, glanced at his immoral brother, and left, leaving father and son in silence. 

“I cannot be upset over the immature war you waged on Midgard, for my heart aches for something far greater, Sif. We presume she is dead.” 

“Let me seek her,” said Loki, determination flowing through his veins. The King shook his head and sighed. “Surely you wouldn’t let her suffer because of my actions?” 

“If it wasn’t for your actions, Loki, she’d still be here.”


	9. And Should I Die, Please Never Lose That Spark

“I win,” Loki said with a wicked smiled. 

“You cheated,” she spat.

“I never said I’d play fairly,” he said, a hand twirling in her raven locks. 

He watched her intensely, and she chose to remain silent. Lowering her gaze to the floor, she sneered. 

It was puzzling and maddening. She loathed him for his lies yet fancied him for his cunning methods. And deep down she knew that had she have truly beaten him in this game of wits, then her fascination for him would’ve been lost, and his extraordinary and irresistible techniques would fade and dissolve into nothing.


	10. Shape Shifters & Sunsets

“You truly loved the fool, didn’t you?” asked the King, Odin. 

Sif hesitated, a warm tear trickling down her cheek. “There was a time when I loved him, but after he fell into damnation, I turned bitter. However, after today, I’m left broken.” She turned to the aged King, registering his strange apathy and dark eyes. 

Silence fell between them, and as they watched the three suns set in the distance beyond the Bifröst, Sif found it appropriate to break the silence.

“He’s really gone, isn’t he?” 

“Is he?” asked Odin, his voice growing young and dark, eyes shining green.


	11. Deceitful Little Viper

“You betrayed me,” said Loki, “Do you know what happens to those who lie in the name of the King?” 

“He loved me,” Sif said flatly.

“And I didn’t?”

“Not like him.” 

“I’ve given you everything, yet you betray me like the deceitful, little viper you are.” Glowering at her from his throne, he sneered at the thought of her writhing in ecstasy beneath another man. 

“You never loved me, only yourself, and I was the fool who believed you—preposterous.”

“No,” he began, “You were the fool who believed in the love of a Midgardian. That, Sif, is preposterous.”


	12. The Battle of Wits

“I’m surprised you remembered my name. Odin tried to ban it from existence.” Loki was already beginning to toy with her as he had so often did when they were younger and in love. A wicked smile cut across his thin, angular face, and he grew stiff.

“I see you haven’t been liberated,” said Sif, admiring the prison that contained him. Secretly she hoped her response would infuriate him, for she had to return to her pressing duties; war had been waged upon Asgard. 

“They’re afraid of me,” he spat. 

“Perhaps they don’t want you.”

“But they do _need_ me.”


	13. My Realm Is Wherever You Are

“Loki,” said Sif, approaching the dark and desolate throne room. The sound of her voice warmed him, whether it was comfort or rage he knew not. 

From beneath his battered armor, she saw his cobalt skin and assumed he had returned to his natural, monstrous form. 

“Go back to Asgard,” he ordered. 

“My realm is wherever you are,” she replied, earnest for his understanding. But he growled in disdain at her refusal to abide by his orders. 

“Tell me, Loki. What was the warm feeling I had felt in my heart?”

He scoffed, “The longing of returning to my brother.”


	14. The Confrontation

“Did you really think you were free from me?” he asked, “Foolish girl, you should have known better.”

“Loki, get out,” Sif sneered, glaring at his smirk in the reflection of the mirror. 

“But you see I like your company. I enjoy our little talks—don’t you?” Anger surged through her body and hot tears escaped her, for the mischievous boy she had known as a child had grown up to be so vile and menacing.

He smirked, “There’s no need to get excited.”

“I won’t let you do this to me, not again.”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong.”


	15. Save Me from Myself

“Make it stop,” she wept. Her voice was small like a child’s, broken from heart-ache as regret dominated her mind. 

“If only I could,” he said, the brother of her husband, Loki. Yet with all his cunning tricks: evading soldiers in the night, defeating enemies blindly, and leading a rebellion against his own father, King Odin, he knew no amount of trickery could fool her heart from the agony it surrendered to. 

“I don’t love him,” she said.

He was uncertain of how to react, for no one had ever broken in his arms, much less a fearsome warrior, Sif.


	16. There is No Love Here

“This isn’t going to be a happy ending, Sif—Yes, something you could never grasp in your pathetic fairy tales—Leave,” he said. 

“No,” she replied boldly. 

“Then I shall have to carry your dead body back to Asgard,” he hissed. 

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” she said, refusing to withdraw. 

However, before she could draw her sword, he lunged at her and grasped her by the neck, blistering cold fingers digging into her flesh. She yelped, struggled to fight him, but it was to avail. Her cries were unheard in that desolate realm: Jotunheim. And soon her flesh grew cerulean.


	17. To Kill the Innocent

Rage consumed her; the fumes from which it burned fueled her veins and soared through her body, leaving her skin slick with sweat. Oh, how she longed to see him fall. 

It was his boisterous pride which left her shivering in repulsion, his lack of sentiment and his undying cruelty; he knew no feeling. And she vowed to turn back time and destroy him in his youth. 

However, her heart shattered as she gazed at the young, innocent boy who trembled in his brother’s shadow and prayed to be noticed by his neglectful father. Only then did she understand him.


	18. The Healer

“At this point you’re the only one who can heal my wounds,” Sif muttered into the night. 

“Well, that’s what I’m here for,” a dark voice answered.

“Loki?” she questioned, turning around and scanning the darkness of her chambers. 

A figure advanced her within the shadows of the night, a cyan orb of light perched atop a golden staff giving way to the figure’s stark featured face. “You act as if I’ve never come to visit you before.”

“Forgive me.”

“What happened?” he asked, recalling her wounds, thoughtfully swirling the orb between his fingers.

“I fell in love with you.”


	19. Immortals, They’re Infuriating Teases

The only thing to be heard in the silence which swirled around them, other than the sound of their heartbeats was their erratic breathing.

“Did you miss me?” he asked, a smirk filling his pale, slender face. 

“Don’t change the subject,” she spat. 

“We already have.”

She neared the barrier, careful not to touch it. Her plump lips drew near and he longed to feel their soft touch. However, a low rumble shook the castle and caught her attention, causing her to tend to the war above. 

“I know your games, Sif. Although I might like the way you play.”


	20. The God of Mischief

The voices of cheerful drunkards echoed about the walls of the mead hall, for King Thor, ambitious and youthful, had wed the most courageous of Asgardians, Lady Sif. 

In the morning, the two rulers would stroll along the Bifröst, and in the afternoon, they’d lie in the golden wheat fields of Vanaheimr; in the evening, they’d practice their swordsmanship in the castle’s courtyard, and in the night, they’d share romantic verses with one another.

“I love you,” he’d say. And she’d remain silent before drawing in a sigh at the sight of his golden hair darkening into a raven black.


	21. Memory Stains is Where You Linger

Sif had been hiding for nearly one thousand years, blending in with the mortals of Midgard and adopting their ways. However, infuriating as they were, she had learned to love them.

“Loki,” she whispered in the midst of her thoughts, her breath fogging the window of her new-found home.

“You remember my name? How delightful,” said the King.

“You don’t belong here,” she sneered.

“Neither do you,” he scoffed, “But I have reason to be here. I search for my Queen, and should she not return with me I shall burn the unruly realm in which she so pathetically loves.”


	22. There is a Black Sheep in Every Flock

“You have my blessing,” said King Odin with a warm smile as he placed his hand upon that of his most cherished son and his betrothed, the warrior, Sif. 

They had grown up together, often bickered, yet never failed to reconcile their differences over empty promises, however, though innocent and naïve in their youth, the two had grown inseparable and in time gave into each other’s desires. 

“Thank you, father” replied the prince, and though he was elated over his father’s good favor he couldn’t ignore the dark presence of his brother who sulked in the shadows and grimaced, Thor.


	23. The Golden Wheat Fields

“She was a Great Queen, but terribly naïve—enslaved herself to a lover. And when the Nine Wars began, she took his place in battle and died a fool. However, it was her gold blood which stained the fields, and it has since then remained so, golden.”

“And did her lover take her place upon the throne?” asked Sif.

The dark prince chuckled, for he had fabricated the entire story to simply amuse himself. Yet he found her disturbing interest in the throne to be rather gratifying, and he wondered if she would accompany him in the taking of Asgard’s.


	24. Snakes & Other Cunning Creatures

“Do you think Fandral will notice?” Loki asked Sif with a wicked grin, swirling a finger in the direction of the young swordsman who was presently enamored with a beautiful Asgardian woman who sat across from him. In fact, he was so enamored that he hadn’t noticed the slithering snakes which coiled around one another upon his dinner, and as he dipped his spoon into his bowl, lifting a hissing snake to his lips, Loki’s grin widened. 

A shrill scream filled the hall, Sif shook her head in annoyance, and Fandral challenged Loki to a duel in which he’d lose.


	25. The Nine Wars

In the midst of the Nine Wars, Lady Sif’s sword shattered upon impact with the ax of a Salver Beast, a gruesome being whose ways are vicious and bloodthirsty. The creature shoved her to the ground, robbed her of her dagger, and swung his ax.

However, a gurgled roar filled the battlefield and a white flash, like that of lightning, overwhelmed the skies. The beast was dead; and a man, wielding an orb of light within his palm, proudly stood upon it.

“Thor?” Sif questioned. But upon the man’s snicker, she recoiled into her memories of a mischievous soul, Loki.


	26. Painted in Emeralds Continuation

“I believe I saw you at dinner last night,” Sif said with a wan smile.

“Yes, I caught your eyes,” he drawled. She held back a gasp, for she hadn’t known her gaze had been so obvious. And when the two reached the upper balcony, she drowned in the sight of that of the Bifröst.

“I assume my brother has told you all the stories that accompany it?” 

She winced at the mention of her husband’s name and dared to dream of running along the glittering bridge, using its power to travel about with the man that stood beside her.


	27. Gold & Blood

The golden wheat field howled in the brisk winds which rolled by and graced the skin of two lovers. 

“Bed me,” she said, summoning a gasp from him. They had rarely shared such intimate thoughts with each other, for their betrothal was young. Only innocent verses spilled from their lips as they yearned to learn more about the other in their sprouting relationship. 

However, she learned more about him than ever before as he claimed her with a wicked grin, which revealed gleaming teeth lined in blood, and hazy, pale eyes which gazed upon her writhing in her own blood.


	28. Aching Hearts

“What is this place?” Sif asked, stepping into the light. He didn’t respond, but turned to her, unleashing an unfamiliar emotion.

“My sanctuary.”

He hadn’t promised her words dipped in honey nor uttered pretty promises which would crumble in time, but he taught her how to be strong, how to harden her heart and withstand the sufferings of life. He gave her such tools to become unbreakable. It was the only way she managed to stand before him and not fall to pieces in his rage.

He revealed his heart to her, and she found it odd yet utterly beautiful.


	29. Burn with His Rage

They had come from the fire—Muspelheim—those giants with blackened faces and blazing hearts. Ravenous, they seized the mortal, dragged her to the depths of their forsaken world, and offered her to their ruler. 

“Thor!” Jane cried as she wriggled within the flaming hold of her executioner. The elder prince glanced at her but offered her nothing. He stood in silence and oversaw the gruesome event: her execution. 

“Thor, help me!” she continued with pleading eyes. But the elder prince, defeated by the darkness of trickery, melted away until he turned pale; and a familiar, wicked grin appeared: Loki.


	30. Wandering Eyes Lead to Unfaithful Vows

“What treachery is this?” asked Thor as he stood before his naked bride who attempted to cover her shame with her slender arms as if it were that simple. It was heinous crime; traitorous and unforgivable. 

“It seems that your bride has fallen in love, brother,” hissed Loki, feeling particularly proud of the crimson marks which adorned his body.

Enraged, the elder prince charged out of his brother’s chambers, his voice reverberating off the gilded walls of the Kingdom and alerting all of Asgard of his bride’s betrayal. However, Loki sneered at the spying guards and demanded for their absence.


	31. In the Dark of the Night

The night had been silent, but Sif was roused from her slumber nevertheless, for a noise, perhaps a familiar scent, tickled her senses; and a man, outlined by the moonlight, leaned up against the framework of the balcony and watched her. 

“Such keen senses,” he drawled. 

“How did you get out of the dungeons?” 

He did not answer, but he neared her, managing to keep to the concealing shadows as not to startle her spirit. “After all this time we’ve spent apart is that truly the first thing you’ve to say to me?”

She grimaced, “And whose fault is that?”


	32. Long Live the King

“This is outrageous, Loki—let me go,” she spat, her proud voice filling the darkened cell in which she lay. However, she was weak and deprived of rest, and like a child learning to walk she stumbled forward. He stepped into the moonlight with an outstretched arm and steadied the staggering warrior. 

“Let me go,” she repeated as she reluctantly relied upon his grip to stand.

“I’m afraid I cannot,” he said, “You defied me—it’s a punishable act. But I’m not like mortal men. I do not grow weak nor do I empathize. I am relentless; I am King.”


	33. Until the Shadows Hide Us

A guard approached the shadows in which Sif hid within, and like a frightened child escaping their nightmares she ran until she staggered into the courtyard.

“Remarkable,” said a voice. 

Sif scowled, recognizing his voice, “I was nearly caught—do you realize that?”

“I was only having a bit of fun,” he jested. And as he sauntered away, Sif, who failed to find the humor in his words, pursued him with a grimace. 

“You sent that guard after me?”

“Of course not,” he exclaimed, “I was him, and had I caught you, who knows what I’d have done to you.”


	34. The Promise of a Fool

“I don’t appreciate the way you try to make a fool out of me, Sif,” said Loki, his breath warming her in the starless night. She bit the inside of her cheeks, recalled unwanted memories, and scoffed,

“You led the enemy to the Asgard; your actions were illegal.”

“Oh,” he said, “And harboring a war criminal in the bed chambers is not illegal?” 

“If I were to report you, we would both be put to death.”

“Ah, that may be true,” he began, nearing her, “but I always prevail, and I promise you, a blade will never grace your flesh.”


	35. His Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a Loki Whisper and by a fanfic I had seen online, however I cannot recall the name; but know that this drabble is an inspiration.

“Curious?” asked the King. Cursing the Nine Realms, Sif faced him, pressing her back against the chamber doors. A dark chuckle followed, and he neared her, “Is it that enthralling?”

“Evidently.”

Upon her answer, he opened the doors and led her inside, for he had promised her a gift more sacred than any relic she had ever heard of. 

“You’ve tricked me. I see nothing,” she said, taking in the empty bed chambers.

“Look again,” said the King from behind, arms snaking around her waist, “I’ve a gift for you, and I’m going to give it to you all night.”


	36. Moonlight & Holograms

She had questioned his passions for her before, but never had she denounced his actions and refused him the satisfaction of tasting her lips.

“I sought to seize the throne and grow this Kingdom, but Thor took it from me—to be King, Sif, and you my Queen; is that not love?”

“All you know is how to love yourself,” she sneered, tearing away from his embrace.

“Runaway with me,” he said, “Let us disappear into the night.” 

She sighed, “If only you would really tell me these things.” Upon the gentle touch of her hand, he fizzled and disintegrated.


	37. Thunder Initiated the War

Sif grinned as she beheld the sight of the blood sun gracing the barren fields before her castle, that crooked tower which contained her bitter being. And though the war had ended nearly a decade ago, bloodied shields and shattered swords still lay upon the fields. 

“You must be searching for King Thor,” she said, addressing the figure that stood behind her, Loki. They had once been lovers in another time; however his actions led to their destruction.

“I search for the Queen,” he said, that man with dark hair and dismal eyes. “I seek her help.”

“I am she.”


	38. December Knows His Name

When Sif was just a child, new to the sight of snowflakes and ice figurines, she’d run about the courtyard, swinging her makeshift dagger as a means of slicing through the flakes in hopes that they’d burst before her eyes and enamor her.

One day, upon her journey through the deep snow drifts, she met Winter. A trail of crimson melted the snow and led her to him as he lay sprawled upon the ground and shivered from uncertain agony.

“Runaway,” he said. But she held him and promised him warmth, her dearest friend who had come from another realm.


	39. The Final Act

The council had been deliberating his sentence since dawn, yet they had failed to agree upon anything. Some yearned to see the dark prince banished, others wanted him dead, but only one wished to see him unharmed. 

“Death is not an option,” said Thor.

“Did father give you permission to be here, brother?” retorted Loki who presently ignored the shackles about his wrists. However, as the sentencing continued, a much livelier conversation unfolded upon the Bifröst. 

“How much longer?” asked Sif.

“Upon our departure my illusions will fail,” replied Loki, indulging in the imaginative thought of the council’s horrified expressions.


	40. This is How We Say Good-Bye

“I knew I’d find you here,” Loki snickered from behind, “Come now, we must return. Odin won’t wait for us much longer.”

“We both know you’re only here to prove to Odin that you deserve a lighter sentencing for your crimes. Without his consent you’d be banished.”

His jaw clenched; It was insulting, the way she belittled him. “If I’ve to drag your dead body back to Asgard then so be it. You will return with me.” 

“No, Loki. I wont. Not this time.” Withdrawing from him, she flicked her hand skyward and vanished, forever lost in between the realms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last of them. I hope you enjoyed each and every one. :)


End file.
